Un amour passionnel
by CecQueDuBonheur
Summary: L'histoire du couple Calzona réinventée Remplie de tendresse , et de suspense
1. Chapter 1

Hello , je suis nouvelle sur le site mais aussi dans l'écriture d'une fanfic , j'en ai lu beaucoup et j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture donc voilà ma fanfiction

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que selon vous je pourrais améliorer

Bonne lecture

 **Un amour passionnel**

 **Chapitre 1:**

7h30 , une nouvelle journée débute au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Arizona venait tout juste d'arriver quand son biper se mit à sonner. Elle se dépêcha de se changer puis arriva en trombe au service des urgences.

Arizona : Qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda t 'elle

Infirmiére: Lilou, 5 ans , tombée d'un caddy , genou ouvert avec probablement fracture et rupture du ligament

Arizona:Ok ! souffla elle

La blonde s'approcha de la petite fille

Arizona:Bonjour , ma puce je suis le Docteur Robbins , je suis la pour te soigner d'accord ?

Petite fille: oui d'accord , dit elle en reniflant

Arizona:tu vas me dire ou tu as mal

La petite fille acquiesça calmement

La blonde mit des gants souleva la compresse, posée sur le genou de la petite fille. Elle examina la blessure puis elle appela une infirmière

Arizona:S'il vous plaît ?

Infirmière:Oui docteur Robbins ?

Arizona:Bipez le service ortho , je crains qu'en effet elle est une fracture

Infirmière:Oui, docteur acquiesça t'elle Par contre le docteur Preston n'est pas de garde , c'est le docteur Torres

Arizona:Le Docteur Torres ? Je ne connais pas , enfin ce n'est pas grave bipez la quand même

Infirmière:C'est fait

Quelques minutes plus tard , Arizona était en train de remplir le dossier dans la salle de trauma quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Arizona:Ah vous voilà ,dit elle en se retournant je vous at...elle ne put finir sa phrase.

La blonde eut le souffle coupé devant les prunelles noires et le magnifique sourire de Callie. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler comme si elle était totalement bloquée et subjuguée par la beauté de l'autre chirurgienne.

Callie:Oui me voilà , je suis désolée , j'étais dans mon bureau avec une patience dit elle en souriant à la blonde , qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Après quelques un court instant Arizona ne parlait toujours pas

Callie:Vous allez bien Docteur Robbins ?

Arizona:Euh….Oui… Hum…. jeune fille de 5 ans tombée d'un caddy , il y a suspicion de fracture et rupture du ligament dit elle totalement perturbée par la brune

Callie:D'accord on va regarder ça dit elle en mettant des gans et s 'approcha de la petite fille , Bonjour , Lilou je suis le Docteur Torres , tout en souriant je vais soigner ton genou , je vais bouger ton genou et tu vas me dire si tu as mal d'accord ?

Lilou: oui ,dit elle apeurée , quand elle sentit Callie toucher sa jambe elle se mit à pleurer. Arizona qui se trouvait à coté de la patience , s'approcha et lui prit la main.

Arizona: Ne pleure pas je suis la , je te tiens la main , tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Lilou acquiesça , le Docteur Torres est le meilleure docteur de tout l'hôpital et en plus on dit qu'elle possède le pouvoir de ne pas faire mal Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil a la petite patiente

Callie :Voila j'ai fini , dit elle en souriant à Lilou, ça va je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Lilou:Non , mais c'est grâce à votre pouvoir magique dit elle naïvement

Callie ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait elle , leva les yeux vers Arizona qui lui fit un sourire majestueux.

Callie:Chut il ne faut pas le dire , chuchota t elle tout en rigolant

Lilou:Oui , je ne dirais rien , mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour dire qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Callie s'approcha d'Arizona , puis lui chuchota

Callie:Elle a bien une légère fracture mais le ligament n'est pas touchée , il faut que je l'emméne au bloc je vais lui poser une broche

Arizona frissonna de la proximité avec la jolie brune,

Arizona: bon , d'accord , en soufflant

La mère de Lilou entra dans a salle d'examen en interrompant l'échange entre les deux femmes

Mère de Lilou:Excusez moi je remplissais le formulaire ,

Arizona:Oh ne vous inquiétez pas , Lilou est entre de bonnes mains , donc je vous présente le Docteur Torres , elle est chirurgienne orthopédique

Callie:Exact , Bonjour Madame dit elle en regardant la mère de Lilou

Mère de Lilou:D'accord mais pourquoi un chirurgien orthopédique ?

Arizona:Lilou a une petite fracture de la rotule , donc elle va être emmener au bloc , n'est ce pas Docteur Torres ?

Callie:Oui , je vais lui poser une petite broche , que je lui enlèverai dans 3 semaines et je vais lui posai un plâtre qu'elle va garder 3 semaines aussi si tout va bien ,essayant de ne pas inquiéter la mère de la petite , et toi ma puce tu vas faire attention quand tu auras ton plâtre d'accord ?

Lilou:Oui , je ferai attention dit elle , il va être gros mon pâtre ?

Mère de Lilou:Ton pLâtre ma chérie en rigolant

Arizona:Non il ne va pas être gros plâtre jolie demoiselle , et tu vas même pouvoir choisir la couleur

Lilou:ROSE ! s'écria t elle

Tout le reste de la pièce se mit a rire

Callie:D'accord je tacherai de m'en souvenir ria t elle

Arizona : tu vas être emmener dans ta chambre , tu vas voir il y a pleins d'enfants ou tu vas être , on se retrouve toute à l'heure , vous venez Docteur Torres ?

Callie:Oui j'arrive , se tourna vers la mère et la fille , à toute à l'heure

Puis les deux médecins sortirent de la salle d'examen , tout sourire

Arizona:Je ne vous euh...T'ai jamais vu avant ?

Callie : Effectivement , je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas eu de cas en pédiatrie dit elle tout en souriant

Arizona:Ah, ok ...Euh ça te dirais de venir avec nous ce soir au bar de l'hôpital , c'est à côté , il s'appelle «Chez joe» , tous les membres de l'hôpital vont dans ce bar


	2. Chapter 2

**Un autre chapitre pour le plaisir**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre **2 :**

Callie :J'aimerai bien mais il faut que je demande à mon copain , il est timide et il ne veut pas que je sorte sans lui donc…

Arizona :Ah oui je comprends , bon sinon tu sais ou me trouver , j'y serai vers 20h30 , Teddy est censé me rejoindre mais bon en ce moment elle couche avec Marck , de la

Callie:Plastique , je le connais c'est mon meilleur ami , il ne t'a pas prévu qu'il y allait y avoir deux nouveaux chirurgiens dans l'hôpital ? C'est bizarre parce que c'est une vraie commère , rigola t-elle de bon cœur

Arizona:Oui en effet , j'ai entendu dire que c'est une vraie commère mais non il ne m'a rien dit, ce n'est pas grave , dit elle en souriant, puis elle regarda sa montre , oulala je vais être en retard j'ai un rendez vous avec le chef Webber , il veut me parler , je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs

Callie :ah ,donc tu ne seras pas là pour l'opération de Lilou ? Dit elle sans le vouloir déçue

Arizona:Non désolée je vais donner ce cas à Starck , je ne peux vraiment pas prendre ce cas le rendez vous avec Webber , il veut me parler...

Callie:Tant pis , c'est pas grave , une prochaine fois , bon peut être à ce soir alors dit elle en s'éloignant

Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Callie était déjà loin. La blonde prit alors le chemin du bureau du chef Webber. Après un rendez vous de 50 minutes Arizona sortit du bureau soulagée , le chef a juste voulu la remercier du travail qu'elle faisait.

20H30 , approchait , Arizona venait de finir sa garde de 24h , elle retourna dans le vestiaire pour se changer pour la soirée chez joe. Elle attendait dans e Hall d'entrée Teddy qui venait de finir elle aussi, quand la blonde vu arriver sa meilleure amie , elles prirent le chemin du Bar a pieds comme il était à coté de l'hôpital.

Teddy avait remarqué la bonne humeur d'Arizona mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander pourquoi cette joie de sortit car la vraie Arizona lui avait manqué

Retour en arrière :

Arizona a été en couple avec Joanne pendant 3 ans mais cette histoire s'est finie il y a maintenant plus d'1 an . Après cette rupture très difficile , Arizona a perdu sa joie de vivre qui la caractérise et elle s'est plongée dans son travail , vivait des histoire sans lendemain pour oublier son ex. Teddy l'a toujours soutenu mais était contre le fait qu'Arizona enchaîne les coups d'un soir , mais celle ci ne l'écoutait pas et encore plus ces histoires ont entrainé de nombreuses disputes entre elles. Mais leur amitié est toujours plus forte.

Fin du Flash Back

Malgré la peur de créer une nouvelle dispute , Teddy prit son courage à deux mains

Teddy : Que me vaut ce magnifique sourire?

Arizona :Pour rien , j'ai passé un bonne journée , aucun humain miniature n'est décédé dit elle toute rayonnante

Teddy :Tu es sûre qu'il n' y a que ca ?

Arizona :Enfaite , non….J'ai «rencontré» elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts, une femme

Teddy : ENCORE ?! S'écria t elle

Arizona :Oui mais la , il s'est rien passé j'ai juste travaillé avec elle

Teddy :quel prog…Travailler ? Surprise

Arizona :Oui , travailler , c'est la meilleure amie de Marck , le Docteur Torres , Callie Torres

Teddy :Ah oui je vois ! S'exclama t'elle , elle sort avec Georges O'Malley , je crois bien

Arizona:Ah donc c'est lui son copain timide ? Dit elle déçue

Teddy:Apparemment , tu es déçue ?

Arizona:Non je ne suis pas déçue ne t'inquiète pas , tout en souriant , je lui ai dit qu'on allait boire un verre ce soir avec les autres , elle a dit qu'elle verrait

Teddy:D'accord , bon on accélère parce que j'ai envie de boire un mojito laisse tomber , tout en rigolant

Après quelques instants de marche , elles arrivèrent chez Joe ,et se posèrent à la table où Dereck et sa copine Meredith , Marck et sa copine Lexie , Christina , Owen et Karev étaient déjà installés. Les deux amies prirent commandes puis la soirée commença.

Arizona n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne voyait pas «sa » belle brune arrivait mais en vain.

Après quelques verres , la soirée battait son plein , la blonde dansait au milieu de la piste collé-serré avec une jeune femme brune aux formes généreuses.A la fin de la chanson , la blonde retourna s'asseoir pour reprendre son se leva d'un coup pour retourner sur la piste quand elle se tapa dans quelqu'un , elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'autre personne , elle reconnu immédiatement les prunelles de la brune qu'elle a attendu , sans le vouloir, toute la soirée .Après quelques instants la blonde se décida à parler.

Arizona:Callie ? Surprise tu es venue finalement ?

Callie:Ah, Arizona ça va?Oui je suis venue

Arizona vit que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de a brune.

Arizona:Oui ça va et toi ?

Callie:Oui ça va ,dit elle surprise de la réaction de la bonde

Arizona:Tu es sûre ? S'inquiétant, Je trouve que tu as les yeux rouges , se risqua t'elle à dire

Callie: Euh , non ça va je t'assure

Arizona: Hum, d'accord , viens on est à la table là bas , montra elle de la main

Callie: Oui merci , par contre je ne suis pas sûre de rester longtemps

Arizona: Ah bon pourquoi ? Dit elle surprise

Callie: Euh….Je t'expliquerai plus tard

La blonde acquiesça en souriant mais en étant inquiète tout de mê deux jeûnes femmes se posèrent à la table avec leurs que le comportement de Callie avait changé depuis cette après midi , mais elle ne voulait pas contrariée la jolie brune.

Callie, elle était totalement ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à retourner sur terre après cette dispute avec Georges


	3. Chapter 3

**Un épisode encore pour le plaisir ;p**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Flash Back:

Callie venait de quitter Arizona , elle était en train de se préparer pour l'opération de la petite patiente Lilou.L'opération se passa sens problème , Callie put poser la broche et le plâtre de la petite.

Après une opération d'une heure il était 20h la garde de Callie se finissait dans 30 minutes mais elle avait fini le suivis de ses post-op' , elle décida de retourner chez elle.

Elle habitait dans un immeuble à quelques minutes de l'hôpital , la brune a emménagé avec son compagnon Georges lui aussi chirurgien.

Elle arriva devant sa porte , elle entra la clé dans la serrure avec une main tremblante.

Elle ouvrit la porte , en sachant très bien qu'elle allait avoir les foudres de Georges , car elle ne lui a pas envoyé de messages de la journée.

Callie:Hey , ça va ? S'avança t elle vers son compagnon , pour l'embrasser

Georges:Moi ça va , mais toi je ne savais pas si tu étais toujours en vie , en riant jaune

Callie savait très bien ce qu'il lui reprochait , elle partit dans la chambre pour se changer pour ce soir car elle avait prévu d'aller au bar avec les autres chirurgiens mais elle savait que Georges n'allait pas vouloir mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Georges:Tu vas où comme ça ? Je suis en train de te parler la!Cria t-il a travers l'appartement

Callie :Je sors ce soir avec les chirurgiens de l'hôpital , totalement calme

Georges:Tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu ne m'envoies aucun message de toute le journée et tu sors comme ça ? Tu te fous vraiment de moi là Callie , j'espère ?!

Callie : Non, je vais vraiment aller à cette soirée que tu le veuilles ou non !

Georges était hors de lui , il prit Callie par le haut de son chemisier et la tira contre le mur du petit salon de leur petit appartement ,Callie essaya tant bien que de mal de s'échapper de son emprise mais sans succès brune n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le poing de Georges s'écraser sur sa eut une douleur intense sur sa joue

Callie:MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?en criant

Georges:Tu l'as mérité !

Callie sentit que quelque chose coulé sur sa joue , mais Georges tenait toujours prit son courage à deux mains et donna un coup de genou dans la partie sensible de Georges , celui ci se tordit de douleurs et lâcha Callie qui put se détacher de son brune prit sa veste ainsi que son sac et partit en courant sans se retourner vers son compagnon.

Elle arriva dans le hall , là où aperçu dans le reflet d'une vitre , la coupure située sur sa pommette .Elle prit un mouchoir qui était dans son sac et essuya avec celle-ci.

Callie prit la direction du bar en espérant que personne ne voit sa coupure.

Fin du flash Back

Arizona voyait que le joli sourire qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques heures , avait totalement disparu.

Arizona:Tu es sûre que ça va? Inquiète

Callie:Oui , oui ça va , se força t-elle de sourire

Au moment , où Callie pour se retournait , son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps , elle se leva et pour s'enfuir mais elle fut retenue par une poigne puissante.

Callie:Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas, cria t-elle

Georges:Callie s'il te plaît je n'ai pas fait exprès , je l'ai fait sur le coup de l'énervement , je suis tellement désolé !

Callie fixa Georges droit dans les yeux:Je te répète une dernière fois , tu...me...lâches… !

Arizona assistait à la scène totalement perdue , elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle quand elle vit la coupure sur la joue de Callie , elle comprit directement pourquoi Callie posait toujours sa main sur sa joue et pourquoi elle avait perdu son joli blonde ne put qu' se leva , arriva à côté du couple et se plaça à côté de Callie pour lui montrer son soutien.

Arizona:Tout va bien ?

Georges:T'es qui toi ? En agressant la blonde

Arizona:Tu te calmes , déjà , Arizona Robbins chef du servie de pédiatrie

Georges: si je ne veux pas me calmer je ne me calme pas !

Arizona commença à perdre patience:Tu vas te calmer , c'est toi qui a fait ça sur la joue de Callie ?

Georges:De quoi tu te mailles déjà ? Tu te prends pour qui à intervenir comme ça dans ma conversation avec ma copine ?

Arizona:Non mais tu te prends pour le roi du monde ou quoi ?Et en plus tu te permets de taper ta copine!il va falloir que tu redescendes parce que je vais vraiment m'énerver !

Georges commença à s'approcher dangereusement d'Arizona qui en aucun cas n'avait peur de se tourna vers Callie.

Arizona:Callie ,c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Georges:Ne t'avises même pas répondre , menaçant Callie

Callie:Euh….non ce n'est pas lui, je me suis tapée dans une porte toute à l'heure

Arizona:Callie , il ne peut rien t'arriver , en essayant de rassurer Callie, je suis là , il ne peut pas t'approcher , réponds à ma question est ce que s'est lui qui t'a tapé ?

Callie eut un moment d'hésitation , mais en voyant toute la sincérité et la sécurité qu'Arizona dégagée , elle acquiesça , en baissant la tête.

Arizona sentit la colère monter , elle se retourna vivement vers Georges , elle lui attrapa le col de sa veste

Arizona: Écoutes moi bien tu vas partir de ce bar , sans même regarder Callie , ne t'avises même pas de t'approcher d'elle parce que crois moi tu vas le regretter !Okay ?

Georges ne répondit pas , lança un dernier regard rempli de colère à Callie puis à Arizona , puis il partit.

La blonde s'empressa de se rapprocher de Callie qui elle craqua littéralement dans les bras d'Arizona , qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire ,prit l'initiative de partir dans les toilettes à l'abri de tous les regards des clients tout en restant en contact physique avec la latine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée du retard et du problème qu'il y a eu par rapport aux chapitres , il faut que je m'habitue ;pour me faire pardonner voilà un long chapitre  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Arrivées dans les toilettes , Callie était toujours collée à blonde caressait doucement le dos de Callie pour essayer de calmer la Arizona , sentit que Callie s'était un peu calmée , elle décida de rompre le silence

Arizona:Callie , est ce que ça va ?

Callie leva la tête pour regarder la blonde , mais la baissa directement , elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Callie:Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît ,

Arizona:Je te regarde comment Callie ?

Callie:Avec de la pitié comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile

Arizona:Calliope , souffla t-elle

Callie frissonna en entendant son prénom dit avec autant de gentilesse:Comment tu connais mon prénom entier ?

Arizona:C'était écrit sur ton badge , je l'ai vu toute à l'heure à l'hôpital, écoutes , je ne te considére absolument pas comme une chose fragile , au contraire je te trouve très forte parce que cela fait combien de temps que Georges est violant avec toi ?

Callie:euh….depuis un an , en baissant la tête

Arizona prit la tête de Callie entre ses mains , pour l'obliger à la regarder.A l'aide de ses pouces , elle essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur les joues de la latine .

Arizona:Ne pleure plus , il n'en vaut pas du tout peine , tu mérites tellement mieux que lui.

Callie:J'ai pensé à le quitter plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage , j'ai toujours peur des conséquences, la quand je vais rentrer je sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter de me maltraiter physiquement et moralement, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes montées , la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Arizona, qui frissonna à ce contact.

Arizona:Calliope ,je ne vais pas te laisser tomber d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas retourner avec lui , et s'il te fait encore du mal , il aura faire à moi okay ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse

Arizona:Calliope , Okay ?

Callie:D'accord , merci de m'avoir défendue toute à l'heure , souria t-elle légèrement

Arizona:Tu n'as pas à me remercier , tu sais quoi tu vas venir chez moi pour ce soir , et demain tu vas aller porter plainte

Callie rompit le contact en s'éloignant d'un coup

Callie:Mais tu ne comprends pas Arizona ? Il va me retrouver , et faire de ma vie un enfer ! En se remettant à pleurer de plus belle

Arizona:Callie , je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus de mal , la blonde vit que Callie ne se calmait pas

La blonde prit le visage de Callie en éventail , et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la se recula mais Callie la prit par la taille , pour coller son corps contre le fixait les yeux bleus azurs de la blonde , la latine se rapprocha du visage de la blonde mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la blonde , pour lui laisser le choix de refuser ce la blonde s'approcha jusqu'au contact , quand elles sentirent le passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Callie pour approfondir le brune voulu approfondir le baiser et elle demanda l'accès à la langue de la blonde , celle-ci accepta les deux partirent pour un baiser rempli de tendresse et de douceur .A bout de souffle , Arizona rompit le contact , et posa son front contre celui de la latine.

Arizona:On rentre ?

Callie acquiesça doucement , la blonde s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se sentit tirer en arriè se retourna et sentit les lèvres de Callie se posait sur les siennes délicatement.

Callie :D'accord

Après quelques minutes de marche , les deux filles marchaient côte à côte, Arizona était sur un vrai nuage , elle affichait un grand sourire sans le savoir.

Callie aussi, était dans un nuage , elle ne pensait plus à son «ex» maintenant , mais elle avait besoin du contact avec la avait une folle envie de prendre la main de la blonde , et entrelacer leurs doigts.

Et comme si la blonde lisait dans ses pensées , Arizona lui prit délicatement la main en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la latine.

Callie: Je vais être franche avec toi , j'avais cette envie aussi mais je l'osais pas , ria t-elle

Arizona :Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'avoir des gestes tendres jamais je ne te repousserai ,en plus je suis une personne très tactile , rigola t-elle, ah nous voilà arrivées

Arizona ouvrit la porte et se décala pour laisser la brune entré latine vit l'intérieur de l'appartement de la blonde , il était très lumineux et décoré avec goût.

Arizona:Mets toi à l'aise n'hésite pas fais comme chez toi

Callie :Oui , merci, elle posa son sac et sa veste sur le porte manteau , juste à côté , puis elle alla se mettre derrière le bar qui séparer la cuisine et le salon.

Arizona :Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Callie :Comme toi…

Arizona :Une tequila ?

Callie : Oui ça va aller merci , en souriant

Arizona :Voilà , en tendant le verre à Callie , viens on va s'asseoir devant la télé

Callie :D'accord

Arizona s'essaya sur le canapé et Callie la suivit mais pour Arizona, la latine s'était mise trop loin

Arizona : Tu sais tu peux te rapprocher je ne vais pas te manger ahah , en rigolant de bon cœur

Callie , rougissante , se colla finalement à Arizona , pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Après un vingtaines de minutes , la blonde sentit que Callie s'endormait , car elle sentait que la brune avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde , celle-ci posa une main sur la cuisse de Callie. Après un instant Arizona décida de réveiller la brune , avant qu'elle ne dorme profondément.

Arizona : Calliope , tu veux aller dans mon lit je vais prendre le canapé , tu seras mieux dans mon lit

Callie : Arg...Hum…d'accord , tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Arizona: Non absolument pas , allez vas y , si tu veux tu peux aller te doucher la salle de bain est par là bas , montra t-elle la salle de bain

Callie:Merci , c'est vraiment hyper gentil , en souriant

Callie se leva pour aller se laver.

Pendant de ce temps Arizona préparait le canapé pour passer une nuit agréable.

Quand Callie retourna dans le salon Arizona l'attendait assise sur le canapé.

Callie :Euh...Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme dans ton lit ? Dit elle gênée

Arizona :Calliope , je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas , en souriant

Callie :Merci , beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir

Arizona s'approcha de la latine , elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains , et elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde rompit le contact , et colla son front contre celui de Callie.

Arizona :Je l'ai fait de bon cœur, Calliope chuchota t-elle

Callie :Et j'apprécie de plus en plus le fait que tu me soutiennes et me défende, bon je te laisse bonne nuit , puis elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Arizona partit s'allonger sur le canapé , sur le dos , elle fixait le plafond en affichant un sourire bé ne cessait de se repasser cette soirée dans sa tê ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Callie,elle , était dans la même position et repasser elle aussi cette soirée , mais en étant totalement perturbée, par cette soiré l'a t-elle laissé Arizona la défendre , l'embrasser , lui prendre la main , et avoir acceptée son invitation pour ce soir ? Puis après un moment ,elle finit par s'endormir , fatiguée de se poser tant des questions.

Au milieu de la nuit ,Arizona entendit du bruit , elle essaya de se rendormir , quand elle entendit un cris , qui provenait de sa se leva brusquement, et partit en direction de sa elle arriva dans celle-ci , elle découvrit un scène qui lui brisa le cœ vit Callie en position fœtale , elle tremblait de tout son s'approcha doucement du lit, mais en s'approchant elle vit que Callie était seulement vêtue de sa culotte et d'un t-shirt qu'elle a du trouver dans l'armoire de la continuait de s'approcher du lit , elle alluma la lampe de chevet et elle vit les jambes de Callie qui étaient recouverts de gros hématomes cœur d'Arizona se brisa encore plus à cette décida de réveiller Callie qui était toujours dans son blonde se positionna sur le côté du lit et avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait, elle caressa la joue de Callie pour la faire sortir de son lui chuchota à la l'oreille des mots doux en voyant aucune réaction de la part de la brune , elle prit Callie dans ses bras avec douceur et gentillesse.

Arizona :Calliope, je suis la, ça va aller, chuchota t-elle

Elle répétait cela continuellement pendant quelques minutes en berçant la brune qui était dans ses bras. Après un instant , Arizona sentit Callie bougeait

Callie:Arizona!Elle se jeta au cou de a blonde en laissant ses larmes coulées.

Arizona:Chuuuut , je suis là , ne t'inquiète pas , en lui caressant le dos pour lui montrer qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Arizona sentit le visage de la latine dans son cou , se dé décida de retourna se recoucher mais dés qu'elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de la brune , elle sentit Callie resserrer ses bars autour de la taille de la leva la tête et croisa le regard azur de la blonde.

Callie:Non s'il te plaît ne pars pas , je t'en supplie , implora t-elle

Arizona:D'accord , je reste , chut calme toi beauté ,

Callie sourit au surnom que la blonde lui venait de lui donner.

Arizona se plaça correctement dans le lit et Callie vint poser sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Arizona , celle-ci referma ses bars sur le corps de la brune pour lui monter qu'elle était en sécurité.Callie posa une main sur le ventre d' blonde déposa un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de la latine.

Arizona :Dors , tu es en sécurité

Elles s'endormirent dans cette position.

8h30: Callie se réveilla dans la même position que dans la quelle elle s'est leva la tête et vit le visage endormit de la belle blonde avec laquelle , elle a décida de se lever, elle rompit le contact avec la blonde , mais à cette coupure , elle ressentit immédiatement le déposa un chaste baiser , sur le front de la blonde toujours se levant , elle vit qu'elle était encore en culotte , elle espérait qu'Arizona n'avait pas vu ses jambes et pour éviter cela , en alla chercher discrètement ,dans l'armoire de la blonde , un pantalon de jogging , elle en trouva un l'enfila et sortit de la chambre.

10h30 :Arizona ouvrit les yeux ,elle sentit directement que la brune n'était plus là car en sentait que la chaleur du corps de Callie avait un détail , sur le corps de la latine , lui a brisé le cœur , c'est les nombreux hématomes présents sur ses se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, elle se leva précipitamment , à la recherche de la brune.

Arizona:Callie ?

Elle n'eut pas réponse , elle commença à réellement à s'inquiéter.

Arizona:CALLIE ? Cria t-elle , maintenant ,paniquée , CALLIE ? CALLIOPE ?

La blonde courait dans tout l'appartement à la recherche de la s'imagina que Georges avait réussi à rentrer dans l'appartement et kidnapper ne sentait vraiment pas bien , tellement, qu'elle dû s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d' mit sa tête en train ses mains , en baissant la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les quelques reviews que vous laissez et les remarques qui servent à améliorer cette histoire j'en prends note merci**

 **Et je viens de dépasser les 1 000 views , merci !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait prés de 10 minutes qu'Arizona pleurait sans arrêt...Quand elle entendit un bruit dans la leva précipitamment ,quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Callie apparaître ,une énorme sensation de soulagement envahie Arizona ,qui se jeta dans les bras de Callie qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Arizona :Oh mon dieu , j'ai cru qu'il était venu te chercher , qu'il t'avait retrouvé!dit elle en larmes

Callie :Eh, chut , ça va je suis là, caressant le dos d'Arizona pour la calmait

Arizona se calma doucement , elle leva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde demanda l'accès de pouvoir aller jouer avec la langue de la brune ,qui accepta tout de suite.C'est à bout de souffle qu'elles rompirent le contact.

Arizona :Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur , c'est bizarre ça fait qu'une journée que l'on se connaît et je me sens tellement proche de toi, dit elle en baissant la tête

Callie prit le menton d'Arizona entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Callie :Ne baisses pas les yeux Arizona,je ressens la même chose que toi , je me sens plus proche de toi que de mon «copain» , en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains

Arizona :Oui ,enfin ton copain tu te fais des hématomes énormes sur les jambes

Callie sachant de quoi la blonde parler , elle décida de changer de sujet

Callie : Je suis partie , pour aller à la boulangerie des viennoiseries, en levant le sac remplis

Arizona voyait que la brune ne voulait pas parler de ça , mais elle se sentait obliger de lui demander quand même.

Arizona:Callie , s'il te plaît , est ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait tout ces bleus sur les jambes ?

Callie ne répondit pas et alla dans la cuisine en espérant pouvoir échapper à LA question d' la blonde la suivit jusque dans la pièce.

Arizona :Callie réponds moi je t'en supplie !

Callie :Arizona ce n'est pas le moment , c'est notre jour de repos je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi et surtout pour lui…

Arizona:Si c'est exactement le bon moment , parce que ce que j'ai vu sur tes jambes ce n'est pas normal , Calliope!S'énerva t-elle

Callie ne répondit pas, et de nouveau elle essaya de s'échapper , mais cette fois si Arizona l'a retint par le bras.

Arizona :Callie , explique moi , ce qu'il te fait ? Il te frappe ? Il te viole ? En essayant d'être rassurante

Callie baissa la tête et craqua

Callie:OUI ARIZONA,IL ME VIOLAIT,ME BATTAIT ET OUI C'EST LUI QUI M'AS FAIT TOUS CES BLEUS SUR LES JAMBES , s'effondra t-elle les genoux au sol

Arizona se précipita pour la prendre dans ses glissa directement sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Arizona et la blonde caressa le dos de la latine pour lui montrer son soutien. Après 20 minutes , Callie se calmait petit à petit , la blonde aida la brune pour se lever et la guida vers la chambre , sans rompre le contact allongea Callie qui était toujours dans ses bras , au moment où la blonde voulut se détacher , Callie s'accrocha à son t-shirt ,pour la retenir , comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Callie : Je t'en supplie , reste , je suis tellement bien quand je suis dans tes bras , ton odeur me calme , et me fait sentir en sécurité , la fixa droit dans les yeux

Arizona :D'accord je reste , puis elle se rallongea sur le lit et Callie vint se collait à elle et comme la nuit , la blonde embrassa le haut du crâne mais cette fois si Callie leva la tête et elles échangèrent un doux finirent par s'endormirent.

Les deux jeûnes femmes se réveillèrent en même n'avaient pas changé de jouait avec les cheveux de Callie , alors que la brune caressait le ventre d'Arizona.

Arizona:Il va falloir qu'on se lève, dit elle doucement

Callie:On est tellement bien comme ça pourquoi tu veux qu'on se lève

Arizona:Calliope , dit elle en soupirant Georges…

Callie:Georges quoi ? Je me sens en sécurité que des tes bras Arizona , je n'ai pas ressenti cette sensation de bien être depuis tellement longtemps, dit elle en se relevant sur ses coudes

Arizona:Moi aussi , j'aime quand tu es dans mes bras , mais tu ne peux pas risquer , dés que tu sors , qu'il te fasse encore du mal , Callie….En plus au travail comment tu vas faire?Tu peux être amener à travailler lui tout le temps

Callie :Je te déteste , mais d'accord je vais aller porter plainte

Arizona:Tu ne peux pas me détester parce que tu aimes trop m'embrasser, dit elle en faisant un sourire de coin

Callie:Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'aime t'embrasser ?

Arizona:Parce que dés que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes , tu souris , puis elle s'avança doucement et sensuellement, et quand je suis prés de toi je sens ton souffle s'accélérait , elle continuait à s'approcher mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la latine. Frustrée Callie , se jeta sur lèvres de la blonde , qui recula sous la puissance du baiser. Elle mit ses mains pour encadrer le visage d'Arizona , et elle accentua le baiser et elles firent danser leur langue dans un balai sensuel.

A bout de souffle Callie , rompit le baiser

Callie:C'est vrai que j'aime quand tu m'embrasses , dit elle un magnifique sourire

Arizona:Ah enfin je le vois,

Callie:De quoi ?, dit elle confuse

Arizona: Ce sourire , que j'ai vu hier après midi , il avait disparu depuis hier soir, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Callie:Euh oui vas y

Arizona:Tu es magnifique Calliope , dit elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Callie encore légèrement marquée par le coup de poing de Georges.A ce contact Callie eu un moment de recul en sentant une douleur dans la comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Arizona:Oh mon dieu , Callie je suis désolée , je n'ai pas fait exprès , dit elle paniquée

Callie:Arizona, ça va , je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour me faire mal ,et surtout ne t'excuse pas de me faire des gestes tendres, dit elle en souriant

Arizona:Mais je ne peux, si je te fais mal à chaque fois que je te touche

Callie prit la main d'Arizona , et la déposa sur sa propre joue qui était encore légèrement gonflée.

Callie:Tu vois , tu ne me fais pas mal...Georges n'a jamais eu gestes affectueux envers moi , alors je te le redis et droit dans les yeux , ne t'excuses JAMAIS d'avoir des gestes tendres pour moi , okay?

Arizona:Hummmm, d'accord ,mais alors laisse moi te soigner

Callie:Oui, si tu veux , dit elle en embrassant la blonde du bout des lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello , je tiens à remercier pour les conseils que vous laissez , j'en prends note pour essayer d'améliorer au maximum ma fiction :)**

 **Donc , voilà , je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 , par ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser de ce chapitre un peu compliqué à comprendre , j'ai essayé au max de le simplifier sans succés ( mdr) , donc bon "courage" ( si vous voulez des explications n'hésitez pas à me demander dans les com's :)  
**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il était maintenant 13h30 , Callie et Arizona s'apprêtaient à partir au commissariat , quand Callie entendit son biper

\- Merde!Une urgence , dit-elle en levant la tête vers Arizona, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller c'est une urgence…

\- C'est une blague ? Mais tu es en repos aujourd'hui normalement! Souffla la blonde

\- Non , je ne suis pas en repos mais d'astreinte

\- Donc , la tu vas aller à ton urgence et donc la plainte on la fait quand Calliope ?s'énerva t-elle,

\- Hey, ça va , s'approchant de la blonde ,je te promets qu'on va porter plainte juste après mon urgence

\- Bon je te fais confiance , on se rejoint ici avant de partir ?

\- Je préfère qu'on se rejoigne la bas , prenant Arizona par la taille , je dois y aller , à toute la l'heure , elle déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la blonde

Callie se détacha de l'étreinte mais elle fut retenue par Arizona , qui la tira vers elle et mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la brune

\- Tu me promets que tu fais attention , et tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème , dit la jeune femme inquiète en tendant un morceau de papier avec son numéro inscrit dessus , okay ?

\- Je te le promets , prenant le papier

Arizona s'approcha lentement des lèvres de la latine et elle déposa un baiser sur celles-ci. Après un fougueux baiser , Callie se détacha des bras d'Arizona et partit en courant

Arizona souffla d'inquiétude , puis elle décida de s'occuper comme elle pouvait.

Pendant ce temps , Callie arrivait à l'hôpital avec une légère inquiétude , car en effet elle était bien en repos et donc elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avait elle appelé en urgence , parce que c'est le tour de garde de Preston . Elle entra , arriva à l'accueil des infirmière

\- Bonjour , je suis le Docteur Torres , j'ai été appelé en urgence

\- Bonjour , je suis désolée docteur mais il n'y a aucune urgence pour vous

Callie était légèrement confuse pourquoi son biper avait il sonné en code d'urgence

\- euh, d'accord , tant pis au revoir

\- Au revoir docteur Torres , dit elle poliment

La brune décida d'aller voir la petit patiente qu'elle avait opéré hier.

Elle se rendit dans le servie , puis elle entra la chambre n°2587 , la petite fille se redressa en voyant son docteur magicien

\- Alors comment ça va Lilou ?

\- Ça va , j'ai réussi à faire dodo , dit-elle toute contente , j'ai même pas eu mal , mais c'est grâce à votre pouvoir , pas vrai? Dit elle naïvement

\- Lilou voyons dit la mère de la petite fille , en rigolant

\- Mais maman c'est vrai , c'est le Docteur Robbins qui m'a dit que le Docteur Torres a des supers pouvoirs , elle ne fait jamais mal , dit elle en regardant Callie des étoiles dans les yeux

\- C'est vrai mais mes supers pouvoirs je les utilise que quand c'est des petites filles toutes mignonnes comme toi , rigola t-elle

\- Trop la chaaaaaaance ! s'exclama t-elle

\- Ahaha , si tu le dis ma belle , puis elle se tourna vers la mère de la jeune fille, écoutez je pense qu'elle se remettra vite de cette chute , ne vous inquiétez pas , je vous laisse , bonne après midi , et toi ma puce ,en se tournant vers la petit fille , tu fais attention à ta jambe , je reviendrai te voir demain , d'accord dit elle en souriant , tapes en 5 , en lui tendant la main

\- D'accord , puis la petite lui tapa dans la main , à demain Super Docteur

Callie rigola au surnom que la patiente venait de lui donnait

-A demain , petit demoiselle

Callie sortit de la chambre avec le sourire , elle décida d'envoyer un message à Arizona , elle sortit le papier avec le numéro de la blonde :

 _Je quitte l'hôpital , on se rejoint au commissariat dans 20 minutes , bisous une brune avec qui tu as passé la nuit ;p_

Callie regardait son écran de portable quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait , elle releva la tête et reconnu la personne en face d'elle , elle tourna les talons mais après quelques mètres, elle sentit que que la personne lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers une salle de garde .La brune se débattait comme elle pouvait sans succès.

Arrivez dans la salle de garde , Callie fut plaquée au mur avec force , elle ferma les yeux

\- Lâche moi Georges ! cria t-elle

\- Georges ? Relâcha la brune

\- Marck ?! Tu m'as fait peurrrr ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'être aussi violent , demanda t-elle complètement hors d'elle

\- Mais parce que je ne t'ai pas vu renté cette nuit je me suis inquiété et la tu me vois et tu pars en courant , c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! s'écria t-elle

\- Callie , s'il te plaît , je sais tout , souffla t-il

\- Tu sais quoi Marck ? , parce que je ne comprends pas , il n'y a rien à savoir

\- TU vas arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi parce que ça ne marche pas , s'énerva t-il à son tour , je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Georges !

\- QUOI ?! COMMENT TU LE SAIS?!ET TU SAIS QUOI EXACTEMENT ?

\- J'ai reçu un appel toute à l'heure

Flash Back :

Arizona avait fait des cookies , elle avait fait tout son ménage et elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il pouvait arriver à tournait en rond dans son petit salon d'appartement, puis elle s'essaya sur son canapé, saisit son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle ne pensait jamais utiliser.

Arizona :Hallo !

\- Hallo , qui est ce ?

\- C'est Arizona Robbins de pédiatrie

\- Ah , blondie !

\- Marck je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de me parle comme ça , souffla t-elle

\- Oulala , ça va je rigole ! que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

\- Je ne t'appelle pas pour un plan cul Marck , c'est important là , j'ai besoins que tu sois sérieux plus de 3 minutes , tu en seras capable?Rigola t-elle

\- Euh..oui je pense pouvoir le faire

\- D'accord , tant mieux , est ce que tu sais quel genre relation que Callie et Georges entretiennent ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop , leur histoire est très compliquée , je sais que ça fait 2 ans qu'ils sont ensembles et qu'ils se disputent beaucoup mais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à rester plus de 2 heures sans se faire la tête...Rigole t-il , puis il reprit , mais pourquoi cette questions

\- Euh , c'est parce qu'hier soir je suis allée boire un verre chez joe et j'y ai invité Callie mais en arrivant euh….

\- Arizona , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! s'inquiéta t-il immédiatement en entendant la voix d'Arizona changée du tout au tout

\- Euh….Elle avait un gros hématome sur la pommette , puis quelques instants après Georges est arrivé au bar en furie et à commencer à menacer Callie , je me suis interposée et il est partit , et juste après Callie s'est effondrée et elle m'a avoué que c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça

\- C'est pas possible , je ne te crois pas , Georges est quelqu'un de très gentil et très doux envers Callie

\- Ah je suis désolée mais hier il n'était pas du tout comme tu es en train de me décrire

\- Merde alors , je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi Callie ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu l'aider et la protéger , dit -il en s'énervant

\- Marck , s'il te plaît calme toi , il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital , Callie y a été alors qu'elle est en repos même si elle m'a dit le contraire

\- OK , mais je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Oui si tu veux

\- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

\- Écoutes , je dois t'avouer qu'après que Georges soit parti , j'ai remmené Callie chez moi pour que ça lui éviter de retourner chez elle , et de le croiser , donc elle a dormi chez moi , et j'ai vu ses jambes et elles étaient pleines d'hématomes...Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas couché avec elle , parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu penses

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien , et je suis vraiment déçu de Georges , mais je vais y aller

\- Merci , Marck , c'est gentil , mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien à personne

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne dirai rien , c'est ma meilleure amie , je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle une nouvelle fois ,

\- Encore merci Marck , je te laisse , tiens moi au courant , s'il te plaît et surtout ,ne laisse pas Georges l'approchait encore une fois

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , à bientôt , blondie !

\- oui à bientôt beau gosse , puis elle raccrocha , puis elle reposa son téléphone et elle l'entendit le prit et vit un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas , elle décida de l'ouvrir ,

 _« Je quitte l'hôpital , on se rejoint au commissariat dans 20 minutes , bisous une brune avec qui tu as passé la nuit ;p »,_ la blonde sourit en lisant le message .Elle reposa son portable une nouvelle fois , et partit se préparer pour aller au commissariat.

* * *

Après raccrocher avec Arizona , Marck se précipita à l'hôpital pour trouver Callie . Au fond de lui , il espérait ne pas croiser Georges , car il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire . Après , s'être garer sur le parking , il courut à toute vitesse entre les différents couloirs de l'hôpital , il savait où se trouver Callie , du moins il l'espérait.

En voyant le monde dans l'ascenseur , il décida de prendre les escaliers , de plus cela serait plus rapide ,il arriva dans le service ortho , il vit Callie dans la chambre d'une de ses patients, ne voulait pas la déranger , donc il alla au bureau des infirmières du service. Après une dizaine de minutes , le jeûne homme , vit Callie sortir de la chambre de la petite fille , il se leva pour l'interpeller , mais il vit qu'elle leva la tête pour le regarder et baissa le regard et tourner la tête directement , qu'elle croisa le regard de son meilleur accéléra son rythme de marche pour ainsi espérer que son meilleur ami ne vienne pas lui parlait car elle n'en avait pas envie. Marck accéléra à son tour et attrapa le bras de la latine , qui elle se débattait , pour la tirer dans la salle de garde la plus proche.

Fin du flash back


End file.
